


Fly Me Somewhere Beautiful

by karimetoneverland



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm sorry if this sucks?, M/M, Wingfic, angel! Niall, this is my first fic on AO3, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karimetoneverland/pseuds/karimetoneverland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan has been hiding who he really is his whole life, even from the ones he loves. But he's terrified that if people find out his secret, that they'll think he's a freak. So he continues to hide one of the most important parts of him, even though everyone else thinks theyre beautiful. Well, they think that once they've found out.</p>
<p>Or Niall has wings and keeps them a secret from everyone, and Zayn and Niall love each other but are too stupid to do anything about it until it's almost too late and everyone finds out Niall's secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Me Somewhere Beautiful

Niall’s wings had been bothering him all day. All week, actually. He hadn’t been able to take off his shirt and shake them out for the longest time, and they objected greatly to being confined in tank tops and t-shirts for so long. And as much as Niall wanted to just rip off his shirt, stretch his wings out as far as they could go and just fly away until he couldn’t see his problems anymore, he couldn’t. Not only were the boys (and Paul) always around him, he was famous. And the paps were bound to notice if famous boy bander Niall Horan flew off the roof of the hotel and up into the sky. They would label him as a freak, and even his best friends would believe it. Niall missed the freedom of Ireland, with its rolling green hills he was free to see from a (literal) bird’s eye view. But he couldn’t very well just take out his wings right now, even though they were practically shaking to be released and lift off the ground. Niall was currently sitting in the middle of the hotel living room, every single one of the boys (plus Paul) surrounding him, and he couldn’t even go in his room or in the bathroom. He shared his room with Zayn, and even the luxurious bathroom attached to the bedroom was nowhere near large enough to fit his entire wingspan. So Niall was stuck suffering in silence. 

Louis, who had been sitting on the couch across from Niall cuddling into Harry’s arms, suddenly leapt from his boyfriend’s embrace. The blue eyed boy turned to the rest of them and said, “We should go swimming! I checked out the indoor pool earlier, it’s open until ten. And I realllyyy need to work on my doggy paddle.” Harry stood up immediately, willing to do whatever the older boy wanted, even if that meant soaking his precious curls in chlorine and other chemicals. Niall watched Harry hug Louis from behind and rest his chin on the top of Louis’ head with a small smile. The Irish boy loved the couples’ relationship; he had probably shipped the romance just as hard as any of the fans during its beginning stages. But just because he loved their relationship, doesn’t mean he couldn’t be jealous. Niall looked longingly at Zayn, who had stood up along with Liam (and Paul) to stand next to Louis and Harry. They all looked a bit excited to have a break from their normal routine, even if it was something as mundane as going to the pool.

Zayn turned back to Niall, looking at him expectantly.  
"You’re coming, right Ni?"  
Niall shrugged. He did want a swim, but his wings would get all waterlogged and the smell of chlorine would stick to his feathers for weeks. Besides, this would be the perfect opportunity to let his wings out of their confinement and stretch them out until they no longer ached. So Niall shook his head. " Nah, I’m feelin' a bit off. I think I’ll stay here and get some sleep." All the boys (plus Paul) were paying attention now, shouting out their protests to Niall (except Paul, who kinda just stood there silently, watching them.) Zayn turned his pleading hazel eyes on Niall. “Come on! Even I’m going, and I can’t even swim!" The whole band laughed, Louis’s high pitched giggle standing out amongst the much deeper laughs of the rest of them. Niall managed to crack a small smile. Normally he would have laughed even louder than all of them, but at the moment he was nearly trembling in the anticipation of his wings being free for the first time in a while. Zayn, always the observant one of the group, noticed Niall's silence and stepped closer to the blonde. "You alright, Nialler? You seem quieter than normal." Niall looked away. "Yeah, I think I might be coming down with something. And I’m sure you guys don’t want me dirtying up the pool with my germs, do ya?" He let out a weak laugh at the end, fooling no one. Louis stepped right up to Niall and grasped by the shoulders. "Of course we want you to be there dirtying up the pool with your germs Nialler!! We absolutely love your germs!" He exclaimed cheerfully. Harry, the poor, whipped boy, nodded along to Louis' statement, but Liam was looking slightly disgusted, no doubt imagining something like bathing in a pool of Niall's snot or something of the sort. Zayn just stood there looking faintly amused, but he had concern for Niall in his eyes. Niall shrugged, accidently knocking off Louis' hands in the process.  
"I’m really not feeling alright, 'm just gonna lie down and sleep."  
Niall felt genuinely bad for lying to his best friends (and Paul) but he really could not pass up one of the rare opportunities to let his wings out while on tour. Zayn stepped a little closer to the smaller boy and said, “You want me to stay behind and take care of you? It’s not like I can get in the water anyways." The rest of boys (and Paul) shared knowing looks behind Zayn’s back, but neither Zayn or niall noticed. The Irish boy gave a weak smile, floundering for reasons to get Zayn out so he could be alone. "Nah Z, its fine. I’m just gonna rest, you don’t have to sit here doing nothing. You go on ahead." Zayn looked unconvinced, but headed to their room to get changed saying a single, "Alright, if you’re sure..." with a look behind him before closing the door. 

For the next ten minutes, the expensive hotel room was a form of organized chaos that only one direction could produce without fail. Harry and Louis were jumping on their shared bed, while the already dressed Liam and Paul tried to get them down and into their bathing suits so they could get going. Zayn watched from the doorway, occasionally shooting concerned looks back at Niall who was watching the whole fiasco from his spot lounging on the couch. Soon, all the boybanders (plus Paul, minus niall) were heading out the door. Niall stood up and was literally just about to rip off his shirt when Louis burst through the door again, shouting, "I’ve forgotten my face mask!" Niall plopped hurriedly back on the couch while The Doncaster lad ran back to his room. A second after he disappeared, the boys (who stood in the doorway) and niall heard a loud crash and a thunk before a triumphant looing Louis emerged, sporting nose goggles on his face and a giant snorkel dangling out of his mouth. Paul sighed, resigned, while the boys looked on in amusement. Then with one final concerned look at Niall from Zayn, they were gone.  
Niall waited anxiously from the couch for a good five minutes, before finally giving up. He shot up and practically ran to his and Zayn’s room, ripping off his tank top and unfurling his wings as soon as he was there.  
The best thing about his wings was that when curled up to his body, they completely disappear. Niall can still feel them and touch them, but no one could see them. However, as soon as he unfurled them, the downy white feathers are revealed. Niall never understood exactly how it worked, but he was just grateful they even had the ability to curl up and become invisible. If they couldn’t, he would have had to become a hermit because walking down the street with giant white wings sprouting from his back would definitely cause some problems. Niall stretched his wings at as far as they would go, and then flapped them until he was floating a couple feet in the air. The blonde flew his way over to the bed, then face planted right onto his pillow. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, stretching and flexing his wings occasionally, before the long day caught up with him and sleep claimed him against his will.

Zayn just didn’t feel right without niall there. He and the boys were having fun, sure, but it didn’t feel the same without the rowdy blonde there laughing at everything. And obviously the rest of the boys felt the same, because even from his spot lounging by the side of the pool, Zayn could see they were all more subdued than normal, even Louis. I mean, the boys were without each other all the time while not on tour, but when they were touring they grew so close it was like they were missing a limb if one of them wasn’t there. The separation anxiety lasted for weeks for each boy after every tour.  
Louis eventually got fed up with the somber mood and hopped out of the pool.  
“It’s not the same without Niall here! I’m not having any fun at all.”  
He said vehemently. The rest of the boys all laughed a little at Louis’ childish declaration, but nodded in agreement. Harry and Liam swam to the stairs of the pool and climbed out, while Zayn and Louis stood up from where they had been sitting on the edge.  
Zayn smiled. “Let’s go back upstairs and take care of our sick little Nialler, yeah?”

The minute the boys (Minus Paul, he had gone back to his own room) walked in the door of their suite, they all fell quiet. It was completely silent throughout the hotel room, meaning that Niall had fallen asleep, just like he had said he would. Even when Niall was sick, he made a least some sort of noise while awake, whether it was playing FIFA or just watching a movie. Louis looked slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to play nurse, but Liam was probably relieved. As much as he loved taking care of the others, Liam really did not enjoy the prospect of falling ill. Zayn turned to the boys and whispered goodnight, earning a hug from Liam and Harry and a slightly overzealous kiss on the cheek from Louis. The Pakistani boy tip toed through the living room, then stopped at the door of the bedroom, planning on asking the sleeping Niall if he wanted anything. But instead, what he saw had him rooted to the floor with his jaw dropped. Zayn literally stood there for over five minutes before any form of coherent thought seemed to come back to him, and then he stood there some more. He was still standing there, in fact, when Louis came up behind him a good ten minutes later.  
“Hey, Zayn, you got any toothpaste I can borrow? Harry seems to have used all of ours.”  
Louis made a face, supposedly about his boyfriend’s hygiene habits, but Zayn still didn’t reply.  
“You alright there, Zayn? Watcha lookin' at?”  
Louis peeked around Zayn’s shoulder, his bright blue eyes shining in curiosity of what could have gotten Zayn all tounge tied. He really hoped that Niall was sleeping naked again, because then this would prove that Zayn really did have feelings for the Irish boy, instead of the rest of the boys having to speculate about the two boys’ (rather obvious) feelings for each other.  
Louis finally managed to push Zayn aside, and when he noticed what Zayn was staring at, the smaller boy stood just as slack jawed as Zayn. Louis, however, seemed to break out of his shock induced stupor even faster than Zayn. He turned and started slowly backing down the hallway, before turning and running to his room, whisper shouting the whole way. “Harry! Hazza, c’mere!!!”  
Harry stumbled out of the bedroom, his eyes blurry with sleep.  
“What’s wrong, Lou?” he sighed exasperatedly. Louis waking the boys up in the middle of the night with something “important” to tell them was a common occurrence.  
Louis ignored his boyfriend and swiveled around to face Liam’s door.  
“Liam! Wake up, lazy ass!” Louis was shouting and banging on the door, not even able to keep quiet any more. He was more excited than the boys had ever seen him before, and that was really saying something. Liam stumbled out of his room in the same manner that harry did.  
“What’s wrong?! I was almost asleep!”  
Louis was grinning so wide at this point that none of them would be surprised if Louis was complaining of sore cheeks in the morning.  
“Guys, you have got to see this, you’re seriously never going to believe it!”  
Louis darted away from the still confused looking but now totally awake boys to go stand next to Zayn in the doorway of his and Niall’s room. Harry and Liam followed cautiously, not exactly sure if this was one of Louis’ pranks or not, but when they got to the door and peeked over Zayn’s shoulder, they knew that this definitely was not.

Niall was lying on his stomach in the middle of the bed, his wings stretched out as far as they could go, which was pretty far considering they were able to lift Niall completely up in the air. The wings were giving off a faint glow, like an aura around Niall’s entire presence. None of the boys had ever seen anything as beautiful.

Niall was waking up, roused by the commotion that Louis had been making just a minute ago. His wings shook themselves out as he sat up, eliciting another gasp of awe from his friends, who were still standing in the doorway. Niall shot to full awareness when he realized that the boys could see his wings. His head was a torrent of thoughts in the second it took to process the fact that the boys knew his biggest secret. “Great, now the boys know, they’re going to kick me out of the band I know it. I bet they all think I’m a freak, especially Zayn.” 

Niall’s face was already bright red as stood up and desperately tried to fold his wings close to his body so they would disappear.  
“Um... This isn’t what it looks like?” Niall said hesitantly. He was trying to gauge the reactions of his best friends, but all he was getting was a big wall of nothing. Either the boys were still too deep in shock, or they had already rejected Niall completely. And in Niall’s panic ridden mind, option two was the most logical. Tears pooled up in his bright blue eyes as his wings molded close to his skin, the bright white feathers disappearing.  
“See? I-I’m not a freak all the time, so please don’t hate me, ok?”  
Zayn looked at Niall in alarm. How could Niall possibly think that they could hate him? If anything, his wings just made him more special, and they made Zayn love him even more. But poor Niall completely misconstrued Zayn’s shocked look toward him as something even worse, hate. Niall’s face crumpled and he let out a broken sob as he ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door with an audible slam.  
Zayn cursed loudly. He and all the other boys could audibly hear Niall’s sobs, and it broke each of their hearts. But especially Zayn’s. He felt as If he should have done something, anything, to let Niall know that they didn’t hate him. But no, Zayn just stood there like an idiot, staring at Niall in a way that must have been positively awful, especially considering he seemed to have been expecting this sort of reaction. None of them had meant to upset Niall, not in the slightest. All of them would probably prefer to kick a puppy than hurt Niall, especially Zayn. But apparently Niall had doubts about that.  
The boys all rushed to the bathroom door, Zayn getting there first and knocking tentatively.  
“Niall, baby? Are you alright? We didn’t mean to scare you, promise.”  
The other boys smirked behind Zayn’s back at his pet name for Niall, but Zayn didn’t notice. He was much too preoccupied with the thought the boy he loved was on the other side of the door, sobbing because of him. Zayn never wanted Niall to feel that sort of pain ever again. Or any pain, really.  
“Will you open the door for me, Niall? Please?”  
There was a loud sniffle on the other side of the door, and Niall called back weakly, “N-no. You think I’m a freak now.”  
Zayn was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to reply when it felt like someone had kicked him in the stomach. But once again, Niall took the silence as an agreement, and only started sobbing louder, the sound of the new tears sending Zayn into a panic.  
“No! No, Niall, how could we ever think you’re a freak? You’re our best friend, our band mate, why do you think we would judge you like that?”  
The only answer was a small sniffle, so Zayn continued on without thinking.  
“We don’t judge Harry or Louis because they’re gay, do we? We don’t judge Liam because he’s too nice for his own good, right?” Zayn heard an indignant huff from Liam behind him and ignored it. “You guys don’t judge me because I’m Muslim, and we don’t judge you because you’re Irish, so there’s no way in hell that were going to judge you because you have wings, Niall. They’re part of who you are. We all love you, Ni. I… I love you.”  
Zayn nearly whispered the last sentence, but it was still heard deafeningly clear to everyone, even Niall, if the sharp inhalation of breath on the other side was any indication. The lock on the door slowly clicked, and the heavy wooden door was opened a crack.  
“Did… Did you really mean that? You can still love me, even though I’m a freak?”  
Niall hadn’t even acknowledged the Liam, Louis and Harry. He had locked his shining blue eyes on Zayn’s, the depths shivering with something that looked like desperate hope. The other boys took that as their cue to leave and give Niall and Zayn some privacy. Well, Liam and Harry got the hint. Louis wanted to stay and eavesdrop, so Harry and Liam had to bodily drag him from the room. Neither of the other boys even noticed.

“Of course I can, Niall. I’ve been in love with you since boot camp. Do you think a little pair of wings could change that?” Zayn joked weakly. He had no idea if Niall returned his feelings. Or if Niall was even gay, for that matter, so once again Zayn had opted to hide behind his humour. The door was completely open now, and Zayn and Niall sat cross-legged, facing each other. Niall saw right past Zayn’s nonchalant façade, though. He knew Zayn too well to be fooled by that.  
“Zayn.” Niall said softly. Zayn turned to look at him almost shyly, moving his eyes from a random spot on the floor to another spot just a few inches above Niall’s head. Niall grinned and put his hand up to Zayn’s face moving it gently so Zayn was looking directly at him. Niall looked into Zayn’s deep hazel eyes and smiled brighter than the sun.  
“You know, I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years.”  
Zayn’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly with shock as a slow smile crept over his face.  
He and Niall moved closer and closer together until their foreheads bumped and they could both see each other’s individual eyelashes.  
“Hey, Zayn?”  
“Yeah, Ni?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, angel.”  
Zayn moved forward slowly until his lips pressed into Niall’s and he finally got that kiss both of them had been waiting years for. 

And it was better than either of them could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, sorry if this sucks ass. It hasnt ever been read by anyone but me (no beta) so please let me know!! If this fic does well, ill post the epilogue i wrote :) Thanks! xx


End file.
